Judal/Judal's History
Biography Background 1900 (OE) Judal was born in the year 1900 OE to Georgina Faustino and Constantine Obsidine in Crane Castle. Judal's mother Georgina had been a traveling dancer who had come to the capital to perform for the Emperor and his court. The Emperor had been so enamored with her performance that he had chased her down and forced himself on her making her give birth to his child, Georgina despised the Emperor because of this and took her frustrations out on her son Judal. The Emperor had many wives and due to this he had many children who were vying for power so that they could inherit the throne upon his death and because of this much ill intent was turned toward Georgina even though she did not know it. Georgina was constantly harassed by the Emperor's wives as they did not want another rival for influence over him especially not an attractive dancer who he had chased down and raped just to keep by his side. Georgina's days in the capital were riddled with hardships and trials the wives of Constantine constantly abused her by beating her, starving her, and depriving her of appropriate living conditions even though she did not deserve it Georgina didn't break she continued to take it but her hatred for the unborn child in her only continued to fester. 3 Months Later When Georgina began to give birth to her child for 7 hours Georgina went through horrendous torture she had no one to support her during birth and she received no assistance until the last 2 hours of the birth which only happened because the Emperor couldn't sleep through her shrill screaming through the night. When she finally finished giving birth to her child she held him in a tender embrace looking at him with love instead of the hate she had cultivated those 9 months, though it would not last it was beautiful while it lasted. Georgina finally settled on the name she would give her child she chose Judal which means "Praise" she gave him this name because of the way all the maids had praised his survival even though she had been severely mistreated for a pregnant woman. The God Set was present at the birth of Judal as he had taken notice of Georgina's struggle so he had decided to claim Judal saying "If he should become someone feared by all people and despised by all people for his power then I shall make him a King of Kings and a lord of Lords let all Gods and Men know he is mine and mine alone let him rebel against gods and men let him strike them down with so that he may be called Godkiller" Set had imparted his will into Judal and as such Judal was made a Lord from birth. The night Georgina had been raped by the Emperor, Constantine had not been in full control of himself he been possessed by Set who used him to impregnate Georgina and because of this Judal was a Demigod. Due to Judal's heritage, his eyes are claret ruby with a shade of blood mixed in. When Georgina saw the eyes of Judal she lost all love for her child nearly killing him on the spot because of a legend from her village. The legend was passed down from the old days when Gods mingled with men freely the legend went: "Of all the Gods the most hated and feared among them is Set the god of Malice and Rebellion he is known as the Sandy One the one who sparks the flame of rebellion and wickedness in the hearts of men he who was cast out by all the gods for he was evil the source of it the bane of creation. His children are marked by their eyes crimson red like fresh blood from the wounds of those freshly cut of these you must kill for they will become monsters beyond your worst nightmares" This story was told to all the children in Georgina's village and she intended to follow through with the command given in the legend but she was stopped by the maids who had been subliminally warned of what Georgina wanted to do to her newborn baby. Childhood 10 Years Later 1910 (OE) 10 Years Later In the capital city of Crimea in Crane Castle. Judal is escaping the guards he skids down the wall in the garden that separates the courtyard from the garden and slips behind the bakehouse losing the guards in the process. He thinks "Phew! that was close any slower and I would have gotten snagged" Judal doesn't let his guard down he carefully snuck his way back to the servant quarters where he had a small bed given to him by the servants who took pity on him. Judal furiously consumes half the cakes he stole knowing he won't be able to go thieving again for a while until the heat dies down. Judal has been stealing from the princes' lunch tables in an act of defiance for all the crap they put him through they always take his food, beat him, and insult him he grows tired of their insults. Anne comes in to see Judal fresh from a hunt she says "I see you had fun tonight they're tearing the palace apart looking for you ya know?" Judal "Are they now well they're always like that for a couple of weeks everything will be back to normal in no time" Anne closes the door and locks it beginning to help Judal out of his Thieves Garb which isn't much but enough to hide his identity. Anne "Uhuh like clockwork so wheres my cut" Anne is the only person who knows about Judal's sticky-fingered escapades as she is his best friend and the person who gave him the idea in the first place. Anne is a servant girl her father sold her into slavery against her will to pay his debts and from there, she arrived at the palace as a slave to do menial work however unbeknownst to her when Judal goes out to steal he also grabs money so that he can buy her out of slavery. Judal "Greedy arent cha" Anne reddens sheepishly "AM NOT!" Judal laughs voraciously "Sure Sure, anyways how highs the bounty on my head now?" Anne "Oh around a GODDAM 15 BAGS OF GOLD!!! '''if I'm being honest I'm tempted to turn you in for that money" "You wouldn't," Judal says with mock horror "Oh how I would," Anne says in a chaff manner and almost as if in unison they both break down in unrestrained laughter Judal walks up to Anne and holds her chin to his face and says "I know you'd never sell me out, right babe?" Anne glows red "Of course not" Judal chuckles and Anne hits him playfully Judal falls on top of Anne into the bed where they quickly go to sleep. 3 Months Later Judal met a distinguished and prestigious Alchemist named Luisa Hayjga they met in the back alleys of the capital. Judal was out to sell some jewels from his last hunt in the palace when he crashed into Luisa who was leaving the market after buying some materials for her trade, Judal helped her up apologizing for his error and almost left but then he realized who she was he asked her to teach him Alchemy. Judal had been wanting to learn Alchemy for a while for its practical uses, Luisa was amused as she knew how difficult it was to learn and she didn't want him to waste his time trying to learn something he couldn't do, so she agreed to teach him in hopes of him realizing his limits of course to her shock he was talented in Alchemy extremely talented he picked up Alchemy with ease making complicated concoctions within hours of learning them. Luisa was taken back at his ability and decided to take Judal on as her apprentice. Adolescence 5 Years Later '''1915 (OE) Judal has mastered Alchemy he has made extraordinary advances in the field and has made enough money off his inventions that he was rumored to possess more money than the Emperor himself this made him a common topic of discussion among Nobles and Peasants alike "The bastard son of the Emperor has more money than his father now that's just scandalous" these were the kind of words happening behind Judal's back and he knew it. At this point, Judal had long bought Anne out of slavery and made her his personal aide. Judal and Anne got much closer over the years that they spent together however they had not yet become anything more than friends. Judal had become a recognized name in Noble circles giving him much power over the domain of politics, his influence, however, did not stop there it continued to grow to different countries and beyond and Constantine knew it. Constantine Constantine was growing old and he knew it he needed an heir to the throne and his sons were far from fit for the throne and then a voice in the back of his mind whispered a name "Judal" his eyes flew open he saw no one but "It doesn't matter whatever that voice was it was right, Judal my bastard son of all my children is the fittest for the throne he went from sleeping with the dogs to one of the most famed men in the land without help from anyone he used his ability obtain it but for this he will need my help" from there Emperor Constantine called all his advisors and had them witness his legal marriage to Judal's mother Georgina. Meanwhile Judal was now a legitimate child and the most likely of his brothers to ascend to the throne. Judal's brothers wanted him dead and they were looking for weaknesses of his to exploit and they found one they noticed how sweet he was on Anne, how much time he spent with her, how much he seemed to love her they found her a perfect tool to manipulate Judal this would be their undoing. In the night the betrayers sent their men to kidnap Anne and they succeeded in taking her and leaving demands for Judal to follow. Judal Judal was on his way to see Anne he hadn't heard from her in days he was worried about her she never did things like this it was unlike her. When Judal opened the door to Anne's room he found the place in turmoil with a letter laying on her bed with the words "If you want her back abdicate your rights to inherit" written on it. Judal lost it if Anne's room wasn't in a mess it was now papers and clothes and pieces of furniture were flying around his eyes were glowing with a crimson rage he rushed out the room none of the servants dared speak to him they all just backed away and bowed their heads. Judal rushed into his private quarters and summoned his head of the guard. Judal was furious he had told them to guard her but they had failed their assignment he ordered them to find her and report back to him once they had her location before making any moves. Judal could guess who was behind it and he was gonna slaughter them all if even one hair on the head was hurt. 2 Weeks Later After hours of painstaking work Judal received word on Anne's location, she was in a building down in the slums and gods have mercy on the souls of those men cause Judal was going to slaughter them. Now over the years, Judal had gained many energy-based abilities such as Energy Arts & Energy Arts both of which he was quite versatile with however his preferred style was redirection using Conversion it would be the style he used this night to get Anne back. Judal's arrival was marked with deafening silence his intent to kill was glaringly obvious and anyone who saw him backed away just like on the estate he didn't care he just wanted Anne back safe and sound. Judal walked to the side of building avoiding the vigilant guards he had experience in the field of grand entrances though this was going to be more of a Lion entering a chicken coop it would be brutal without mercy. Judal used Alchemy to make his entrance causing the wall to disintegrate and a thick cloud of black smoke to enter in front of him his eyes stood out in the darkness like a wolf stalking its prey then the carnage began. One man shot a Bolt at Judal, Judal took the bolt absorbed it and sent it back at him in the form of kinetic energy sending the man across the room with a "BOOM". The Noise summoned all the merc's to Judal making his job easier and more brutal the fighting broke down into a primal chaotic mess of energy flying around the room, swords snapping, blood gushing about, and men screaming... When Judal was done he was covered in blood from head to toe but he didn't notice he just needed to find Anne so he rushed through the building looking for her and he found her she was guarded by 2 men one was a dual-wielding swordsman the other was a single sword one, the Dual-Wielder rushed Judal trying to slash his throat he failed fantastically as Judal grabbed the blade consuming the force in it and blasting the man in the face with light. The man's eyes literally got burned into his skull, the man dropped his swords, fell to the ground and began screaming in agony, he screams at Judal saying "GO TO HELL" Judal replies with a ghostly calm "Why would I go there? Hell is empty and all the devils are here" Judal proceeds to snap the man's neck with uncanny peace. Judal's attention turned towards the other man who was shivering next to Anne pissing himself as his eyes fell on Judal's the man in his panic rushed at Judal to his detriment Judal slid out the way of his dagger grabbed his arm turned it so the force of his running start was used to impale him on his own dagger Judal then took the knife and dragged up gutting the man right then and there. Judal's attention shifted to Anne she was skinny, pale, and bony her eyes looked sunken and when she saw Judal she cried Judal heartbroken at the scene held Anne taking her out of the building and getting them a ride to the Estate where she could recuperate. Anne 3 Weeks Later Anne had mostly recovered physically though she would retain some nasty scars from her time in captivity however it wasn't all bad she had spent more time with Judal daily than she ever had before as Judal came by for 6 hours every day to make sure she was okay sometimes he would even fall asleep watching over her which made it hard for her to hide her nightmares from the ordeal something she didn't want to burden Judal with. Judal Anne's time in captivity had done much to suppress her personality she was much more docile now and Judal knew it he was worried about her and her constant nightmares didn't make it easier for him to leave her alone but he had to if he wanted to make sure she had a roof over their heads. Judal was done with his work for the day and had arrived outside of Anne's room but then he stopped he heard sobbing on the other side she was crying again it had been killing Judal that Anne was still suffering from her kidnapping god it made him angry just thinking about he would find out who did it soon and he would make them pay but for now Anne's the focus. Judal entered Anne's room and she was surprised trying to hide her tears but he already saw them he went over and held her in his arms consoling her eventually Anne asked him "Why, Why do you always take care of me you bought me out of slavery, gave me a place to live, and made me your head of staff why?" Judal just kept holding her cause he didn't really have an answer to that he just knew he cared about what happened to her. He held her through the night till he left in the morning kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Anne Anne had felt the cold behind her when she woke up she knew Judal was gone she missed him already knowing that he had slept with her so that she wouldn't have nightmares was sweet her attention changed to getting dressed she wanted to go outside a little bit before he came back and enforced her doctor prescribed rest treatment. She got up and headed for the gates where she was quickly intercepted by Judal which shocked her she tried to outrun him an attempt to make it to the gates but he was faster before she could make it within 5ft of the gates he seized her and had her halfway back to her room she was struggling with him trying to get loose but he wasn't letting go when they reached her room he dropped her on the bed and grabbed her body forcing his tongue into her mouth she was shocked she knew he liked her but not like this she knew she needed to stop but she couldn't it just felt so good unbeknownst to her and Judal at the time he was releasing pheromones which were affecting him and her. 3 Hours Later Anne was lounging next to Judal gasping heavily from the sex they just had even though it had been her first time it had felt marvelous and she wanted more but she couldn't move she couldn't feel from her waist down it was just throbbing ecstasy down there and Judal knew it as well he was laughing at her and she started to blush because of it, Judal stayed in with her taking the day off work. Judal 2 Months Later Judal was glowing he had just been crowned King by his father he had a stunning bride and he had all the riches in the world he wanted for nothing his people were prosperous he was prosperous life was great by like all great things it must end Judal had come to realize how fleeting life was he wanted to be immortal and he wanted his wife to live with him for eternity so began researching information on eternal life all of which led him to one answer Alchemy and so his experimenting. Adulthood 1923 (OE) 8.7 Years Later Judal had finally discovered the answer to biological immortality he had created the of Life and he and Anne had taken it, both of them would live eternally and rule forever at least that is what Judal had hoped for. 80 Years Later 2003 (OE) Judal and Anne decided to go into seclusion together so that they could both improve their abilities. '1,570 Year Travels' During Judal's 1,570 years of seclusion, Judal realized life wasn't the only thing that was fleeting, Love had been fading as well, after spending 189 years with Anne she left him, she had given him no reason for it when it happened it came as a shock to Judal, she suddenly woke up and screamed, fear had glazed her eyes and when she saw Judal she had screamed "You horrid monster! you're a murderer, you killed innocents, men, women children," she had looked at him with such fear that night, her fear had hurt him deeply and when he tried to approach her, she scrambled off the bed falling to the ground with a THUD, she then pushed her self to the wall staring at him, "What's wrong,?" she glared at him the hate gushing from her eyes, "I HATE you,!" every letter was laced with venom, Judal shocked approached her and she darted from him grabbing her knife off her dresser, her knife had been engraved with various Runes that charged it with enough force to harm and paralyze Judal, he once again approached her but this time she didn't say anything she just stabbed him in the chest, he was stunned, the pain in his chest was searing, every beat of his heart sank the dagger deeper into him, his limbs began to drain of power until he collapsed slamming into the ground, his vision began to slowly haze and darken gently lulling him into a soft eternal slumber. After Anne left ---- Conquest 3 Months Later Judal was ready to test the Wyrd. The Wyrd are a race of altered Ghouls created by Judal using Alchemy. They are superior to regular Ghouls in every way possible, in strength, speed, intelligence, and stamina however at a cost they are more aggressive and unique than regular Ghouls which makes them hard to control and create. The Wyrd are capable of leading hordes of Ghouls into battle which makes them even more terrifying. Wyrd however can be killed like other living things such as an arrow through the heart, beheading, and other killing blows it's just that they are resistant to them such as an arrow to the heart if removed quick enough will not be fatal and as such allows them to fight longer and harder under duress than their enemies. Judal decided on the nation of Gein as his experiment grounds, they were far away enough that if he sent a Wyrd to their gates they wouldn't suspect his locality of being the originator of the monster, they also weren't an above average nation they were relatively normal among the nations making them a prime test subject for determining the average strength of his Wyrd in comparison with the strength of the nations. Judal's preparations were complete he had a staging ground ready, the Wyrd were fired up at the smell of Human blood and flesh, and everything was just right so he released the pack of 12 Wyrd and they ran fast and furious towards the soldiers, they dodged the projectiles fired from the walls with ease, they climbed up even easier and began massacring the soldiers with such a passion that the men were fleeing in terror clamoring over each other to get away, some even pissing themselves in fear as the Wyrd ripped their throats from their necks splattering blood on the walls and ground. The Wyrd enjoyed themselves in the carnage feasting on the bodies of the fallen vivaciously, killing furiously, it was a massacre only 3 survived the initial slaughter though 2 of them would die days later due to venom from the Wyrd, only 1 would manage to report to the army allowing for them to send reinforcements to the border. Army Commander Report 1 We arrived at the Wall 3 days ago on the report from that soldier, it was as he said the carnage here it's horrible there are dismembered bodies littering the cite arms shredded to the bone as well as legs and other body parts, chest cavities ripped open for all to see, guts spilled over the ground like something was eating it but one thing that all the bodies have in common is the blood, god the blood it's everywhere, and the stench is disgusting the flies and vultures feast on the corpses, I don't know what did this whether some Esper did this or a monster but whatever it is I hope to god that I never meet it. Army Commander Report 2 We sent the bodies back 2 days ago at least whatever we could piece back together, today we examined the cite we were able to determine that it wasn't just 1 assailant that did this it was multiple we suspect around 10-12 of these things were here and whatever things did this are predators, from what we have determined they routed the soldiers like wolfs rout venison, the soldiers were overrun within minutes as their arrow supply was barely even used which insinuates that they either didn't see the enemy coming or the enemy was so fast that they couldn't use up all their projectiles against them. Further analysis shows that the things that did this are powerful they ripped the armor off of their victims before clamping down so hard on their throats with their teeth that the spinal cord in the neck got fractured from it. Autopsies on the bodies show a type of poison where we find bite marks on the victim so apparently whatever this thing is it's fast, strong, smart, and venomous. Dear Lord this thing just gets more terrifying the more we learn about it. Army Commander Report 3 We've been here for 2 weeks now and this case isn't getting better, the longer we stay the more we learn and what we're learning isn't good, the things that did this we think we saw one of them and god if that was it we're in for a hell of a ride cause that things gonna kill us all, its skin was flaky, moldy, and rotting, its teeth were a rotting yellow with pieces of decomposing flesh between them, its eyes, god its eyes they were empty like those of a killer, but this was worse much worse like it could kill us all of us without a second thought, as if it would enjoy gutting us like fish..., that thing isn't natural it shouldn't exist, nothing like that should exist, god save us if that thing comes for us we won't survive it'll kill us, it'll kill us all. Historical Note: This Army Contingent was never heard from again as every scout that was sent never returned, it was determined that if no one was returning it meant that they were being killed and if that was the case that contingent was lost to whatever monstrosity they spoke of in their reports. Judal Judal watched as the Wyrd massacred the border, it took 12 Wyrd to slay 60 trained soldiers in the rural border of the of Gein. Judal was delighted to see how powerful his creations were, they had surpassed his expectations he had thought based on his previous data that 1 Wyrd would be worth 2 or 3 soldiers at best but they were worth far more, 1 Wyrd was equivalent to 5 soldiers possibly more when their opponents were in disarray which they seemed to be skilled at causing based on their attack at the border. Judal decided to allow the Wyrd to occupy the area they had conquered and because of this, they were allowed to kill indiscriminately including the investigation contingent that had been sent to determine the facts of what happened to the wall guard as well as the scouts sent to confirm the death of the investigation squad. 4.5 Weeks Later Since the of Gein Boundary as Judal's experiment with the Wyrd had been named he had been working on a way to make a superior and more viral version of the Wyrd, he had settled on the idea of mutation via virus which would make his life easier with regards to raising a Army as those exposed to the Virus would be transformed into Ghouls due to the Virus infecting their stem cells allowing for rapid transformation from Human to Ghoul. Judal finished the Virus it allowed him to raise massive armies quickly and allowed for the improvement of his armies as yearly viruses mutate and because of this the Ghouls mutate as well which causes them to gain various abilities in response in environmental stimuli, because of this, Judal's army is extremely diverse allowing for the usage of various different and unexpected tactics. 3.5 Months Later Judal's armies were ready they had been designed for mass destruction and other apocalyptic inducing activities. Judal attacked the of Gein his Ghouls became hordes rushing towards Humans to consume them, to drink their blood and feast on their flesh, it was horrific, the Ghouls would be so frenzied over the bodies of dead that they could clamber over each other just to get a piece of flesh that was getting ripped apart by other Ghouls it was primitive and brutal, and Judal didn't care to him the deaths of millions held as much weight to him as the air that he breathed in. Within a couple of years, scores of Nations had fallen to the feet of Judal, some had fought harder than others but it did not change their fates, at the end his Hordes as they had been called crashed through their walls, killed their mighty men, ripped the flesh from their women and children even while they breathed, enslaved others and caused their great cities to crumble, when Judal and his Hordes were done with cities the roads were rivers of blood, their buildings were burning and crumbling and their walls were ruins. Historical Note: By the year 2504 most of the Northern Nations which consisted of the Nations: Morose, Dan, Mashan, Kadan, Syria, Hage, Joral, Masha, Horin, Gian, Janora, and Russ had been destroyed by Judal their riches plundered and libraries emptied. Judal did not kill all the women in the Northern Nations he conquered, he had enslaved many noblewomen making them his slaves in particularly sex-slaves. 3 Years Later Due to Judal's depraved antics in the North, the Nations nations began to take precautions in order to defend themselves from his Hordes. The Nations aligned themselves with one another calling themselves the Nations and consolidated their armies so that they could face the Hordes that he would send. Judal began to move his armies towards the South, but to get there he had to pass thru the mountain pass which would be extremely difficult for his Ghuls considering their low levels of intelligence but was inevitable nonetheless. Judal's Hordes began clamoring up the mountain, millions of Ghuls climbed up sometimes on each other. The Horde was vastly more equipped for the mountains than Judal had predicted, they were able to use their enhanced strength and speed to get through the pass faster, the time it would take to cross the pass that Judal had predicted was 4.5 Months the Horde would make it in 2. While Judal was atop the mountains watching his creations climb the mountains his annoying little visitor came, for years now an elven woman would follow him around for hours at night, it had intrigued him before but now it had become a nuisance as he figured at that she was informing the Nations of his movements and he didn't appreciate it, so he decided to mark her so that he could figure out who she really was and what she was doing spying on him at night, so he cloaked himself using Alchemy so that she could perceive him while she was with him, this allowed him to sneak up on her in astral form and grab her arm burning his mark into her arm, she screamed when he grabbed, kicking and hitting him until he let go, she then fell off the cliff returning to wherever she came from, then he felt the mark's location "I know who, what, and where you are now, Alena". Judal had marked Alena the Princess of Terasen and had chosen his next target. 1.5 Months Later Judal's army had made it thru the Pass with acceptable casualties. Judal started his subjugation almost instantly after crossing the pass only stopping to visit the vestiges of his old empire, afterward he attacked the nation of Narnes. Siege of Narnes The Siege of Narnes began in the last month of summer in the year 2507 FE, a runner is pushing his horse like he has Hell on his heels and he's not wrong the Border has just reported seeing Ghuls coming out of the Pass, their numbers estimated to be in the millions and that their coming in the direction of Narnes... The scout reached the capital his horse collapsing lifeless, he was given another horse from the gate guards so that he could reach the royal palace, he makes it rushing to the Queens Quarters to tell her the news, he reaches her panting heavily but still fit to recount what had happened "The Northern Border has been overrun by the Ghuls", the scouts name is Malcolm and he would eventually become a Hero who would fight beside others to slay Judal. The News of the Northern Borders onslaught sent shockwaves throughout the Southern World. In response to the situation, soldiers from the Nations were sent to help defend Narnes but they would be slaughtered right alongside the soldiers of Narnes. The Hordes attacked the Border rushing the defense line in droves, but the experienced soldiers of Narnes held their ground erecting an Barrier using Runes which kept the Ghuls from outright swarming them while at the same time allowing them to engage them from a distance, this warfare would go on for years until Judal himself got involved. Judal strolled thru his of Ghuls contemplating them in their decrepit and worn state "So Weak that I have to destroy this barrier myself, Guess they need to mutate," he thought with a sigh, striding for a few meters he reached the battlefield, Corpses littered the field, the stench was foul even Judal wanted to cover his nose. Judal gazed over the field towards the Barrier marking the guards, scheming against them, manipulating them, Judal had begun pushing thoughts into the mind of one of the guards, making him want to destroy the Runes that kept the Barrier active, at first the guard resisted Judal's mental manipulations but over time the man began to want to destroy the Runes and eventually he did, in the year 2510 in the 5th month the guard fell victim to Judal's mental imprint sneaking down to the Runes, he gazed upon them, (|ᛖᚾᛖᚱᚷᚤ ᛒᚨᚱᚱᛁᛖᚱ| ᚾᛖᚷᚨᛏᛖ | ᛖᚾᛖᚱᚷᚤ ᛖᛚᛖᛗᛖᚾᛏ ᛈᚺᚤᛋᛁᚲᚨᛚ |), he broke them, the Barrier collapsed instantly the thrum of energy that had once reverberated in the wind signifying the Barrier's existence ceased, the Hordes were cognizant of its death as they had been told by Judal, they swarmed the walls attacking shortly after the walls collapse, the man who Judal had manipulated was released from his control allowing him to think for himself once more, but it was too late, the Hordes had already invaded the wall slaughtering any they came across, the man would die there being eaten alive by the Ghuls. A shadow in the background Judal watched the carnage from a hill when an unusual occurence happened, the Ghuls were being cut down, a sword was twirling through the crowd cutting through the Ghuls azure flames spewing from the blade burning some as it cut down others, a golden-haired woman in her early twenties from her appearance was killing the Ghuls, Judal was shocked, till now no one had cut down the Ghuls so easily, his emotions shifted from shock to intrigue to admiration, she and a hand full of others were covering the retreat of the men at the wall and he wanted so badly to touch this unknown woman he desired her and he decided that he would let her live, he pulled back the brunt of the Horde allowing her and her men to flee, but when he saw her face he was shocked "How had I not realized it was her" there was his mark on her arm the woman was Alena, his shock once again shifted this time to frustration, he resolved to burn the world down to the ground to have her and he would. Category:History